


The Art of Bopping It

by RainbowNarwhal1030



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNarwhal1030/pseuds/RainbowNarwhal1030
Summary: Marinette has fun beating the crap out of Chat at Bop It!.





	The Art of Bopping It

“Yow! So close! Score twelve. High score one hundred.”

“Yagh, I hate this stupid machine!” Chat cried out as flopped face first on Marinette’s chaise. “It’s evil!”

“More evil than Hawkmoth?” Marinette cooed. 

Chat jumped up, “Yes!”

Marinette burst out in laughter at her feline friend’s antics. It was Friday which meant game night. Last week, Chat had chosen to play Sorry and ended up sorry he had picked it when Marinette won. This week was her turn to pick, so she chose Bop It!. 

“Why exactly did you choose this game?” he asked as he reburied his face in the soft fabric.

“Well,” she started, “I was cleaning out my room cause it’s a mess, as you know.” He nodded at that. Marinette was many things, but organized was not one of them. “While I was looking through an old box of games, toys, puzzles, and stuff like that, I found Bop It! as well as Bop It! XT, which we’re playing next, by the way, and decided it would be fun to watch you struggle with it, chaton.” She practically purred his name as she sat his lap.

“Wait, what’s the difference between this one and the XT?” Chat queried, holding up the source of his frustration.

“Bop It! only has the four parts, bop it, twist it, pull it, and the optional shout it, but the XT has the main three plus spin it and flick, shout it being replaced by shake it,” Marinette explained.

He nodded, seeming to understand. Then, a grin broke out on his face as he said, “Your turn.”

“Ok,” she replied, her smile turning mischievous as she continued, “but I must warn you, I’ve had quite a few years to master the art of bopping it.”

“Less talk, more bop,” he told her.

She complied, pulling the blue knob to turn it back on because while they had been talking it had turned off.

“Solo. Bop it to start!”

Marinette did as told and completed the first three steps with ease, as they were the same steps every time. When the moves started changing, she followed along without fault. She was still in Chat’s lap, so she held the yellow and blue knobs, one in each hand, and let the center button hover over her knee. 

Chat figure she would be good, but not this good. She had been going for a minute or two when he decided she had shamed him enough. He put his nose to the nape of her neck making her throw the little device in the air with a squeal even more high-pitched than a dolphin. 

Chat burst into a fit of laughter as she screamed at him about how stupid that was and how he could have broken the game. Seeing that he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, she joined him. After a few minutes, they calmed down.

“That really was stupid, though,” she scolded him. “You know, I didn’t even hear what my score was because of you.”

Thankful for his heightened senses, he said, “One hundred and three.”

Marinette stared at him with a confused look on her face, “What?”

“Your score, one hundred and three.”

She then grinned, “That’s almost nine times what you got, loser.”

Chat pouted. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

When he pulled back, her grin was even bigger as she said, “Ready to lose even worse at XT?”

At that, he visibly paled. She then bopped his nose, giggling, and went off to grab the other little game. She wasn’t allowed to pick games anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This is my second fanfiction so far. I was actually cleaning out my closet when I found my old Bop It! and I thought it would make for an interesting fic.
> 
> My other fanfic is I Love You Most (I might change the name, I'm still not sure). It's a Tangled AU, and if you haven't read it yet, please go check it out. Please leave comments and suggestions for what else I should do.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
